A New World
by DarCR3Ader
Summary: it is a new world of fairy tail and there are new characters shall they survive it


p class="MsoNormal"_Slowly Walking on the edge of the cliff, he could easily fall, like that matters to him the only thing that kept him alive were some apples and a flask with water, if he lost that it meant death to him. At that time he lost his apples, desperate and thirsty for something to eat. he needed someone and then just at that time he heard something it sounded like a screech and then it happened "Hello human."the thing said. It hid itself in the shadows so it couldn't be seen. "Who said that."the screamed while turning around to see yellow eyes glaring at him._

**The present time**

"Hey wake up."said the woman "You're noisy."the man answered back. It was morning at a certain place named Magnolia. The birds were singing and the sun was shining. "Get ready already, because we're gonna get late."the woman said. "Okay."As the time flew by the man got dressed and took off with the woman. They arrived at their destination. Just in time the man got down and took the woman with him, the moment they got down a huge sword flew just inches above their heads. "Yes hello Alvia-san."the man greeted the sword thrower"You're late ya'know."and as usual the two latecomers were greeted with a huge sword flyng at their heads.

It was always the guild master that greeted them like that, it was a game of instincts. They all went to business again "Well that's done with good mornin' Solice and Cyxx.". Solice is a man around the 18 and 22, He has rather the muscular figure and it was in good combination with his also lean figure,and a tanned skin and blue eyes, he has white messy hair covering his right eye, He also has a pretty laid back personality. And Cyxx, she has a caramel brown skin, dark brown that is in two bangs that fall to the side of her shoulders, her brown eyes and large breasts make her the perfect woman, but she gas her eyes set on a certain someone.

"That mission i recommended you, it's a bit suspicious. Why would someone want you to help him with doing diplomatic business, we're a guild goddamnit."the guild master wondered my smashing her hand on the table"C-c-calm down Alvia-chan. It also can be a bodyguard mission."the guild master looked at Solice with her infuriated look."What did you just call me didn't i say you needed to adress me with -sama or -san!"she yelled at the now apologizing Solice. Just as that was said Solices look became serious as he said"**Uiryuu no Hogo (Ice Dragons Protection)".**

As he said that the air in front of him began to become freezing cold, and then in the middle of the air a little ice shard began to grow into a giant ice shield and just the moment the ice shield was formed three knifes with purplish black smoke darted onto the shield as it crumbled apart, a note was attached to one of the knifes, on the letter was written "To the dear fairies hereby i declare on your puny guild bye bye P.S in 5 seconds your guild will be smashed to little bits." The five seconds went in as soon as he counted he ran outside and yelled "**Uiryuu no Daihogo !(Ice Dragons Great Protection)" **

A giant dome-like thing formed around the guild house. Just in time,if Solice wasn't there the guild house could be trampled. The giant mechanic leg that tried to trample the guild was now standing on the giant ice dome. Cracks began to forming in the ice dome as it broke down. At that moment they all fell to despair it were, Cyxx,Alvia and Solice. They were only three left from the guild. The one who send the letter was none other than. Jose the guild master from Phantom Lord the giant they were in showed the s-rank mages from Phantom Lord; Gajeel Redfox, and the Element 4.

The three were supposed to fight all the s-rank mages,the strong s-rank mages from Phantom Lord well it was time something fun happened in their lives "Well what rivalry i crush your guild with one step. Fairy Tail is the weakest guild in Fiore."Jose said"You f-"when Alvia wanted to say that. Solice put his hand infront of her mouth."Alvia-san let me take care of this." he put his hand infront of him and slowly ice stairs began to form from him to the giant mecha. He slowly walked to the mecha by climbing the stairs. All the mages looked at him with disgust. He knew there was one of them ready to attack and that one was Gajeel he made his arm a long pillar and was ready to slam on the head Solice, as the pillar came closer he said "**Ice Body**"and the pillar slammed his head as his body dematerialized into little pieces of ice.

Alvia heared Solice say Ice Body and that meant he was in battle. She and Cyxx climbed the stairs and almost got hit by an unknown pillar. It was then that somoene said"Juvia is angry Juvia wants to fight." as she set her eyes on Alvia."Juvia wants to fight."as she formed a small ball of water. and send it too Alvia when the ball came close to her Alvia said "**Hitei Suru!(Negate)**"As the water ball vaporized."**Kitai Koka: Sanso wa Suu!(Gas Effect: Oxygen Suck)**"When she said that the Oxygen around Juvia began to become thinner until it was hard to breath for her. she then opened her hand and again a ball of water came but this time it was bigger Juvia then let it explode as the pieces of water regrouped around the head of Alvia then Juvia created a lance created from water. and she threw the lance to Alvia. What could Alvia do if she used Hitei suru she could negate herself and then an idea flew in she dodged both as she used her newly created magic "**Hitei Suru:Redirekuto**!".

**Well this is my first fic so please be soft on the critique. And ill be updating soon enough so please dont hate me cuz im doin this shit on xbox 360 cuz my laptop is broken. So bye and review please.**

**P.S **

**PM me if u have an idea what Cyxx her magic should be.**

/p


End file.
